Standard Fight Rules
Building a Deck ---- *A deck must consist of exactly 50 cards. *A deck may not contain more than 4 of any individual card. *A deck must contain exactly 16 Trigger Units.Vanguard Rider - Rules/Faqs (retrieved January 27, 2011) *A deck may only contain 4 cards with the Heal trigger. *A "Flash Deck" can only have 25 cards total and it can be played in a "Flash Fight" with "Flash Fight Rules". Game Layout Your Deck should be placed on one side of the game area. When you Draw a card, you take the top card from your deck into your hand. If you are required to draw a card but cannot because there are none available in the deck, you lose the game. The Drop Zone (discard pile) should be a separate pile of cards. When you Retire a card, you move it to the Drop Zone. When you Heal Damage, you move cards from the Damage Zone to the Drop Zone. The Damage Zone is a small stack of discarded cards that must be kept separate from the Drop Zone. Cards in the Damage Zone represent damage to your Vanguard. If there are ever six or more cards in your Damage Zone, you lose the game. The main play area consists of two rows of three spaces. The row nearer the opponent is the Front Row and the other row is the Back Row. The Vanguard Circle is the middle space of the Front Row. It may hold multiple cards in a stack. The top card in the Vanguard Circle is your Vanguard. Any cards stacked below it are your Soul. '''Your Vanguard is not part of your Soul. If there is only one card in the Vanguard Circle, that card is your Vanguard and there are no cards in your Soul. The other five spaces in the main area are '''Rear-Guard Circles. These can usually only hold a single card each. The Trigger Zone '''is a temporary area where cards are placed while their effects are being resolved. Its location is unimportant. If you are making a Drive Check,' you move cards from your '''Deck' to the Trigger Zone and from there to your hand. If you are making a Damage Check, you move cards from your Deck to the Trigger Zone and from there to the Damage Zone. The Guardian Circle is a temporary area where cards are placed during combat. It is normally located in front of the Front Row. Cards are played here during combat and then retired to the Drop Zone. Starting a Game ---- 1. Each player chooses a Grade 0 unit from their deck and places it face-down on the Vanguard Circle. That card will be their first Vanguard. 2. Both players shuffle their deck and draw 5 cards. 3. Mulligan: '''If a player doesn't like their hand, they can discard any number of cards from it back into the deck, reshuffle the deck, then draw new cards until they have 5 cards in their hand again. The new hand must be kept. 4. Decide randomly who goes first. The player who goes first cannot attack on their first turn. 5. Both players, at the same time, turn their Vanguards face-up. Victory Conditions To win a Cardfight! Vanguard match you must inflict 6 damage to your opponent's Vanguard. Damage to their Vanguard is represented by cards in their Damage Zone. If a player ever has 6 or more cards in their Damage Zone, they lose. If a player ever needs to draw a card and finds that they cannot because their Deck is empty, they lose. Phases ---- Stand Phase All of your Rested Units return to the position (unless they are prevented from doing so by a card ability). Draw Phase Draw 1 card from your Deck and add it to your hand. If you cannot do this because there are no cards in your deck to draw, you lose. Ride Phase You may place a unit from your hand on top of your existing Vanguard. The covered Vanguard card becomes part of your Soul. The new unit must be of the same grade, or one grade higher, than your current Vanguard. You can only do this once per turn. You do not have to Ride if you don't want to. Riding does not heal any damage to your Vanguard. (Some cards allow you to '''Superior Ride. Superior Ride is usually found in two forms: a unit with a skill that allows you to ride another unit from your Deck, Hand or Drop Zone, like the effects of Blazing Core Dragon, Dragon Knight, Aleph, or a unit that allows you to ride itself onto a vanguard if it is of a certain grade and if a certain condition is fulfiled, like Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha and Spirit Exceed. A Superior Ride can Ride any unit over the current Vanguard, regardless of Grade. Also, Superior Rides are not limited to once per turn, and doing a regular Ride does not affect your ability to perform a Superior Ride, nor vice versa.) Main Phase *Call Place a Unit with a Grade that is either the same as the Vanguard's or lower in a Rear Guard circle. You may call as many times as you want in a turn. Unless stated on the card, there is no cost to Call a unit. You may Call a unit into a Rear-Guard Circle that is already occupied, but if you do, you must Retire the unit already there (ie, move it to the Drop Zone). (Some cards allow you to Superior Call. This is a Unit skill which selects another Unit from either the deck or drop zone and allows you to Call it, for example Hi-Dog Breeder Akane (Deck) and Captain Nightmist (Drop Zone). When you Superior Call, you can Call a unit even if its Grade is higher than that of your Vanguard.) *Demote/Promote You can move your Rear Guard units back or forward between the Front Row and the Back Row. Units cannot move from side to side and cannot move into or out of the Vanguard Circle. Thus if a Unit is on the Circle behind the Vanguard, it cannot move at all. Two Rear Guards in the same column may switch places. Battle Phase * Attack: To Initiate an attack select a unit and put him to Rest . Then declare an Opponents Front Row card to be the Target of the Attack unless otherwise stated on the attacking unit's card. * Guardian Call: When being attacked, you can Call a Guardian from your hand to protect the Unit with its Shield effect. The units Shield Power is added to your units power.The Shield power is found in the yellow square on the left side of the card,please note that some units cannot defend. In addition to calling a Guardian from your hand to protect the Unit being attacked, you may also use the 'Intercept' ability (specific to Grade 2). If you have a unit on the field that has the intercept ability, you may move them to the guardian circle and their Shield will be added to your unit's power as well. You can only intercept with Grade 2 on the first row. You can call as many Guardians in 1 turn as you can. But when the battle ends, all Guardians retire to the drop zone and the Unit that was attacked has its Power reverted to normal. Note that you cannot call Guardians with a Grade higher than that of your current Vanguard. For example, a Grade 1 Vanguard cannot call a Grade 2 card as a Guardian. *'Drive Check:' When your Vanguard attacks you perform a Drive Check. Only your Vanguard drive checks. Reveal the top card of your Deck. If it has a Trigger Unit, and is of the same clan as another card that you have in play, its Trigger effect activates. Afterwards, add that card to your Hand. For the twin drive check for Grade 3 units, when a trigger is activated for the the first draw, the effects of the trigger must be resolved before a second trigger is drawn. For example, when a draw trigger is activated, the player draws a card and allocate the damage boost to his units before drawing the second trigger. *'Battle Outcome:' To determine the winner of the Battle compare the Power of the two cards, if the Attacking Unit's Power is equal to or higher than its target, the attack is a success. If the target was a Rear Guard, it retires and is sent to the Drop Zone. If the target was a Vanguard, you calculate the damage to the Opponent by counting its Critical value. The player receiving the damage, sends that same amount of cards from their Deck to their Damage Zone (aka Damage Check). If a Trigger Card was revealed during the damage and you have a card from the same clan in play, its effect activates and is then sent to the Damage Zone. There is no demerit to when it comes to failing an attack. *'End of Attack Phase:' Guardians that were called are moved to the Drop Zone. If there are Units on the Front Row that can still attack, you can attack again with them. Declare their targets and repeat the process. End Phase Declare the end of your Turn before switching to the Opponent's turn. End Phase is also called Rest Phase in which all the units who finished attacking and can no longer attack are Rested . Card Mechanics The list for all different Card Mechanics, Effects and Unit Skills are available to view at Card Mechanics page. Advanced Rules Tournament Rules - in Progress This website is a fanmade translation site for the card game Cardfight!! Vanguard. All rights belong to Wikia. FAQ - (Frequently Asked Questions) Some questions that are actually asked quite frequently and some answers that try to explain briefly. Q) Can I have more than one Clan in my deck? A) Yes, you can. There are downsides and upsides to doing so however. Q) What is a 'Boost' and how often can I do one? A) A 'Boost' is done using a grade 0 or 1 unit on the back row of your field. This unit 'rests' (as if it attacked) and all of it's power is given to the unit directly in front of it, 'Boosting' it's power for a stronger attack. Q) What units can I defend with when I am being attacked? A) If you are being attacked, you get the chance to defend. You can use any units with a shield value in your hand that are the same grade or lower than your Vanguard to defend any attack. You can also move front-row grade 2 units to the guardian circle to 'intercept' attacks. You can do either of these or both for any attack. Q) If I get a Trigger on a drive or damage check, how long does the effect last? A) ALL Trigger effects only last for the turn that they are activated and do not carry over to the next turn. Units that have been increased by a trigger effect revert to their original power at the end of the turn. Q) Can I Ride/Boost/Guard with units of different clans? A) Yes you can. Although perfect defence units (units with an ability that stops attacks hitting) have special conditions that usually involve having the same clan Vanguard as the guarding unit. Q) During a drive check, if a trigger is activated, can I add the trigger effects to the vanguard as it is attacking? A) Yes, you can add the effects of the drive check to the Vanguard currently attacking. This can often affect if the attack hits of not if the trigger boost makes the attacking power above the guarding power. Q) Can I call a grade higher than my vanguard? a)No Q) I have a rear guard that is attacked and I dont have anything to guard do I Drive Check or Damage Check? a) Neither , these both are for Vanguards , Damage Check and Drive Check explanations are in the Battle Phase section. References *Cardfight!! Vanguard Rules and Guide Book Australian site Cardfight!! Vanguard Quick Manual Cardfight!! Vanguard "Flash Fight" Rule Sheet Category:Rules Category:Card Effects